


The Stranger

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Mona finds a strange man in her room. Something unexpected follows.





	1. Chapter 1

She turned around to find a strange man facing her.

"Hello?" she asked, hesitantly. The man smirked. "Good evening, Miss," he replied, seeming perfectly at ease with his surroundings, which surprised her, because there was a strange man she had never seen before,  _in her home._ Well, to be fair, it was only her room, which she shared with her roommate, but still! She was certain this wasn't someone her roommate knew either. She'd have to ask Mia about it later, though.

Besides, he did not look like he was from around here. For one, he had long silver hair, just past his shoulders, which almost shone in the light streaming in through the window. She wanted to just reach forward and run her hands through -  _stop it, Mona!_  she chided herself. This was ridiculous. She had just met this man, who had inexplicably entered her room without a key and all she could think about was how nice his hair would feel again her hand!  _Well, not just his hair...that tiny bit of stubble would be-UGH STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS!_

The man, meanwhile, was just standing there calmly, staring right back at her. She swallowed, then cleared her throat. "Ummm, can I help you?"  _No wait, that sounds like a sales assistant._ "Actually, no, a better question would be, who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"I was hoping you could answer that, actually, Miss...I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch your name."

"My name is Mona Paul, and I have no idea how into got into the girls hostel!" she exclaimed, hoping he wouldn't notice the blush creeping onto her cheeks. She was lucky it never did show much on her dark skin.

"Ahh...the girls hostel...I assume this is some sort of muggle concept you expect me to grasp?" he said, looking a bit confused. To her surprise, he looked even better with that slight frown on his perfectly chiseled face. Hold on a second _. Did he just say "Muggle"?_

"Did you just say...muggle? As in like Harry Potter?" she asked, incredulously. His head snapped up immediately at the mention of the name.

"I see even Muggles have heard of the Boy-Who-Lived!" He said it with a sneer, almost as if the name were disgraceful. Then his expression turned back to pensive.

She was utterly confused.  _Why is he talking as if Harry Potter is real? The books are brilliant, obviously, but he can't possibly think all of it is true! Maybe he is some kind of madman. It might be better to humour him, while I discretely call security to escort this idiot away._

"So what are you, a wizard then?" she asked, unable to keep the mocking tone out of her voice.

"Of course!" he replied, with some pride, obviously not realising she was taunting him. "Surely you've heard of me if you've heard of that Potter scum!"

She rolled her eyes.  _Ah, so believes himself to be a Death Eater of some sort then. Let's see, long silver hair, heightened sense of self-worth, he has got to be..._

"Lucius?" Mia asked, standing in the doorway. Mona's jaw dropped. She hadn't seen her roommate walk in, but that wasn't why she was surprised.

"You...you know this guy?" she asked her friend. The other girl quickly nodded, closing the door behind her.

Then, Mia sighed quietly and glared at 'Lucius". "Well? Sit down will you?" she commanded. The tall man obeyed, taking a seat on one of the twin beds in the tiny room.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Mona asked, utterly confused.

Mia took a deep breath. "It's a long story..."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is a Lucius/OC story that will earn it's M later on. For those of you that have read my works, you know I don't usually write this kind of stuff. OCs, AUs, shameless wish-fulfilment, so forth. This story will be all of the above and more. Because I felt like it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no, Mia. You are  _not_  getting away with that excuse. You will tell me right now what this random man, who you insinuated is Lucius Malfoy, is doing in our dorm," Mona exclaimed, glaring at her best friend.

Mia sighed, and then motioned for Mona to sit down again. "You too," she ordered, nodding towards the man. He complied, the smirk never leaving his face.

"So...Mon, you know how parallel universes are a thing?" Mia began.

 _Of course I do!_ "I wrote that paper on them with you, you know. It was also pretty much the topic of my thesis..." Mona replied, rolling her eyes. She couldn't see where her roommate was going with this.

"Right. Well, you also know my mom is a psychic?"

"I know that your mom  _says_  she is one, yes."  _And you, as a physicist, should not be going along with her delusions, in my opinion. But then again, it's your family._

"Yes...well...she had a vision," Mia continued. Mona raised an eyebrow. "About...how in a parallel world, all the things that happen in the books of Harry Potter are real."

Mona narrowed her eyes. This was becoming ridiculous far too quickly.

"Okay?" Mona prompted her friend, still not entirely believing what the latter was saying.

"Well, she warned me someone from that universe might end up here. It wasn't hard to guess who it would be, from her description,"Mia finished, motioning towards the man sitting there.

Mona narrowed her eyes again. "So how do we send him back?" she asked, not very hopeful from Mia's expression. Her friend shook her head in response.

"We can't. We need to keep him here. Apparently he's a Guarded. And he has to stay here."

"A who-the-what?"  _It's official; my best friend has gone crazy._

"It's...complicated, Mona. I don't understand it fully, myself. I just know that my mom has rarely gone wrong in her advice, and that she knows better than either of us in such situations," Mia said somewhat hesitantly.

_Right. Predictions come true and pigs can fly. Sometimes I can't believe she's a physicist._

Mona turned to 'Lucius'. "And what's your side of the story? How did you get here?"

He shrugged slightly, his expression turning sad. "Time-turner accident. I was trying to save Narcissa..." His voice trailed off.

Mona frowned.  _I don't remember Narcissa Malfoy ever needing 'saving' in the books. Or the movies for that matter._

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Lucius turned away.

"I couldn't save her. The other Death Eaters...they found out about her pact with Severus."

Mona shook her head, as if clearing her mind. "What...year...are you from?" she asked hesitantly.

Lucius frowned in surprise. "1998," he said, his voice still choking with sadness.

"The war..." Mona whispered, almost to herself.

Lucius evidently heard it, and he nodded, sorrowfully.

He spoke up again after a pause.

"The Dark Lord won."

Mona gasped.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Ahhh I don't know where I went with this! Oh well. :/


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright Mia, you're having me on, aren't you This must be one of your pranks. Very funny. Now stop it and let your friend here go home," Mona said.

Mia furrowed her brows. "A prank? Mona, it's not anything like that."

 _She really must take me for a fool._ "I know how the books go. Voldemort loses, and Narcissa doesn't die. But evidently, this person," she gestured to 'Lucius', "doesn't know that. Or maybe he lives in some weird AU where this happens."

"But-" Mia began. She was quickly cut off.

"What can I do to convince you that I am telling the truth, Miss _Mona_?"

Mona did not like the smirk on his face or the way he said her name. _Why do I feel like he's taunting me?_

"Trust me, I am perfectly serious." The sudden statement made her look up. _Was he reading her mind?_

"I was not, but from the expression on your face it is not hard to guess what you are thinking."

Something snapped, at his comment. Mona found herself furious at the whole situation. _This is ridiculous and I've played their game long enough._

"You know what," she asked, in a quiet voice that seethed with anger, "I don't know who you are, but I don't care either. You are in my room. I have enough things to deal with, without distraction from a strange man. You don't belong here. So leave."

"All right."

_What an annoying pric- Wait. Did he just say "all right"? Huh. I suppose the man has some sense in him after all._

"Perhaps you could tell me about the way out?" he asked, sounding somewhat more polite and less interested in getting with her.

_Wait! Why am I even thinking about that?_

"Err. That might be a bit harder than you think," Mia cut in. "If anyone catches you in this part of the girls dorms...well."

"Hmm?" He seemed confused.

 _Probably doesn't now what the meaning of the word 'rules' is._ Mona chuckled. "Let's just say no amount of 'magic' could save you from the security committees."

"Is that a challenge?"

Mona rolled her eyes. _Only to you._

"I'll lead you out, actually. I doubt you have enough energy to Apparate? Right. Well, I could say you're a distant cousin or...something."

"You guys go ahead. I'll just stay here." _Anything to stay away from the dumbass._

Mona settled under her blanket and placed the book back on her lap. Or, she tried to. Something was nagging her.

_That's odd. Why am I suddenly concerned about whether he'll make it out safely? It doesn't matter to me._

She couldn't shake the feeling, and it only got worse as the moments passed. "I don't want to go and help him," she told herself out loud, hoping it would make a difference.

_Yes it does. Because he's your Guarded._

Mona frowned. that voice in her head was not her own. In fact, it sounded rather like Mia's mom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long since I came back to this story! I had almost forgotten the rules I set up in this AU, precious few as they are. Well, here we are!


End file.
